Mixed and matched:for Sacred and Profane
by Merucha
Summary: Osaka and Kaorin are just having a day downtown...and Kagura and Sakaki are both too quick to jump to conclusions. Kagura/Osaka and Sakaki/Kaorin.


**Here you go again, Sacred and Profane (Is this going to be a regular thing?). This was one complicated request, so I hope you appreciate it!**

Sakaki wasn't sneaking. Of course not. Sakaki didn't _do _sneaking; she did deliberately stealthily walking without being noticed.

And she was deliberately stealthily walking without being noticed by a certain girl, a certain girl named Kaorin. Sakaki had been away the previous three days, and while she was gone, Kaorin had apparently been spending a lot of time with Kagura, one of Sakaki's best friends. Osaka, who looked up to Kagura a lot, thought those two might be the new best friends and had gone to Sakaki for company. That stupid Kagura; she was even making Osaka feel bad.

Sakaki knew deep inside that Kagura wasn't to blame, but she was still angry with her; who else should she be angry at? Innocent and flustered little Kaorin? That was just impossible.

Nope, better place the blame on something more comfortable; some_one_ more comfortable.

She never did break Kaorin and Kagura up; that just wasn't her style, no matter how much she wanted to.

Kagura wasn't stalking. Well, she _wasn't_. She….just happened to be in the same place at the same time as Osaka was, by complete coincidence. And so if she was hiding in the bushes, watching Osaka's every move? She was just curious about what they were talking about, was all. She was walking with Kaorin, a girl that Kagura barely knew until last week. Kaorin, who had been hanging with Kagura for a few days now, asked a lot of questions about Chiyo-chan, Osaka, Tomo, Yomi, but mostly about Sakaki. Apparently Sakaki was her idol.

Kagura liked Sakaki, normally. But she'd been spending so much time with Osaka they were almost joined at the hip, and Kagura didn´t want to act like the jealous *cough* _friend _and come between them, so she stayed away.

Kagura fumed. Stupid Sakaki. Osaka was too dense to even know what flirting was; Sakaki should know better. Kagura knew Sakaki had nothing to so with this, but hey, she needed someone to be pissed at.

Osaka and Kaorin were on the move; they were going to the noodle bar. Sakaki ran after so she wouldn't lose them in the crowd. What if she missed Kaorin's confessions about her feelings toward Kagura?

Osaka and Kaorin had suddenly walked away, towards the noodle bar, Kagura noticed. Better not let them out of my sight, they might start talking about Osaka's crush on Sakaki!

**SMACK**.

Huffing and rubbing their foreheads, the girls glanced at each other.

"Sakaki?""…."

Both got up and dusted themselves off, glaring at each other like cats in an alleyway.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Osaka have time for you?" Kagura off-handedly commented. She didn't want to ruin the rivalry friendship she had with Sakaki, but damnit, she was angry!

"I don't know what you mean. But should you really be stalking Kaorin? You could just call her, you know." Sakaki bit back, scowling with half-lidded eyes.

The 'cats' begun hissing.

"Haaa? What's that noise there?" Osaka mumbled with a mouthful of noodles. Kaorin listened, and surely, she heard some sort of commotion outside the noodle bar. "I don't know, sounds like a fight. Should we go check it out?" Osaka seemed torn. "But, ma onion noodles….""It's ok, you can take them with you. It sounds like things are really heating up out there." Kaorin worried and dragged Osaka with her into the open.

"Oh, hay, that's Kagura 'n Sakaki. A wonder what they're up ta'?

"Oh dear, it looks like its nothing good."Kagura and Sakaki seemed to be yelling at each other, Kagura with fists balled like she was just about to roundhouse-kick Sakaki in the face, and if asked she would teny the tears at the corners of her stoic but with an aura of doom around her, promising to violently kill Kagura if she went too far.

"Guys! Um, what's going on? This is not- hey, c'mon, listen- Stop it, Sakaki san-!"

Sakaki got out of her this-close-to-smacking-Kagura's-face-in stance as Kaorin clung to her arm in an attempt to contain her.

"Kagura, what're yall doin'?" Osaka asked Kagura who hadn't stopped shouting.

"And even if you are smarter and a better athlete you have no right to Osaka is that onion noodle soup?"

Kagura completely trailed off her shouting at Sakaki, only now noticing the other girls.

"It is. That's yer favorite, ain't it?" Osaka smiled obliviously. Kagura could only dumbly nod, mesmerized by the brightness of that ditsy grin.

"Well, A finished it all now, but ya' can still have a taste." Osaka, still clutching the now empty bowl, simply pressed her mouth against Kagura's, which by her logic was clearly as sufficient as giving her some of the noodles. After blushing the brightest pink and spluttering a bit like a fish on dry land, Kagura leaned in again. "Sorry, didn't quite taste it." Osaka didn't mind, and just smiled like it was the happiest day of her life.

Sakaki watched the scene unfold, dumbstruck. "Doesn't that bother you? Kagura is kissing someone else." She finally choked out, not wanting to see Kaorin heartbroken.

"Eh? No, of course not. I'm glad Osaka got her girl, she's been crushing on Kagura for a while now. She was just asking me if it was okay for two girls to be in love, and I told her yes, so she was going to make her move soon anyway. You know how Osaka…can…be…" Kaorin trailed off her rambling, noticing the confused look on Sakaki's face. "I thought you liked Kagura?" Sakaki muttered out.

Kaorin raised her eyebrows and laughed. "No, silly, not like that! I mean, she's a nice girl, but I don't really think that way of her, you know? Why, what-" Kaorin was cut off by Sakaki…well, Sakaki's lips, anyway.

After a long, soft kiss, Sakaki finally broke away, wondering how Kaorin would react.

She fainted, smiling from ear to ear.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"So, this was a right mix-up, then?" Kagura rubbed her neck embarrassingly, wondering how she could be so stupid. In the end, both her and Sakaki had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Kaorin laughed. "I thought those kind of things only happened in movies.""So, no hard feelings then, Sakaki?" Kagura put out her hand.

"None at all. Sorry." Sakaki shook Kagura's hand and smiled, glad that things were just like before between the two of them.

"Hay, Kaorin, can A have a sip o' that slushee…?" Osaka asked in a dreamy voice, leaning in towards Kaorin. Kaorin pushed her away, before whispering: "Careful, or they might think _we're _dating."

The laughter of four girls rang through the café, startling a black cat napping on the stairs.

**That black cat cracked me up all the time,**


End file.
